Of all the Comrades that I've had Chapter 3, finale
by hopeforfall
Summary: Had to sum up Chapter 3. wahh feeeeelings


The hours that had passed after Glenn and Skye brought Andrea back were probably the worst the group had.  
Rick knew what he had to do.  
He couldn't let her turn.  
He fought with Dale for what seemed like forever.  
Begging him to find another way.  
But after all they had been through, even Dale knew there was no way.  
The group was barely holding it together as it was, the farm house was a refuge, so the only ones who took part in deciding and acting were, of course, Rick and Daryl. Dale pleaded his case, while Glenn and Skye lingered at the door.  
There was no easy way to kill your own.  
"We can't let her turn" Daryl said. Though he wasn't just speaking for Andrea.  
Rick noticed and shifted a little in his place.  
"We can't let her turn, Dale. We won't" Rick said, speaking to both Daryl and Dale.  
He could feel the pain in his best friends voice, he wanted to do all he could to comfort Daryl and Dale.  
"I can't let you just kill her" Dale said, he was on the verge of tears.  
"She's as good as dead" Skye said. "She knew what she was doing, she accepted it".  
She was looking to Daryl, he seemed to be the only sane one around here, even though she did favor Rick a little.  
She enjoyed the thought of someone having power, it encouraged her.  
It made her feel safer.  
Daryl nodded to her.  
"Dale, I'm sorry. We have to" Daryl said as Rick put his hand on Dale's shoulder, showing him out off the room.  
Daryl picked Andrea up and carried her outside.  
Skye followed him.  
"I don't want you watchin' this" Daryl said as he pulled out his gun.  
"Let me do it. I couldn't get her out fast enough. Besides, I'll be the one to do it for you if Carol turns"  
That was the best way she thought she could comfort him.  
Daryl understood that but still pain shot through him, but he nodded and handed her the gun.

~~~~  
The sound of the gun still rang in Daryl's ears as they gathered around the new grave.  
Everyone spoke their kind words.  
Dale spoke the most.  
Sophia lingered in the back, trying to hold back her tears.  
Daryl walked to her and placed his hand on her tiny shoulder.  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
All she wanted right now was her mother.  
All Daryl wanted was Carol as well.  
Hershel spoke comforting words from his bible.  
As much as he disliked Andrea he was glad she was finally at rest.  
The group parted and went about the daily chores.  
Dale lingered.  
Daryl wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know how.  
He worked the rest of the day outside.  
He didn't want to go in to her room and watch her die.  
He couldn't.  
The sun started to go down, he was still working.  
Chopping wood, getting all his anger out.  
Rick walked out to him.  
"Daryl.." He trailed off  
"No, No. No" He threw the ax.  
"Daryl wait!" Rick called after him as he ran toward the house.  
He couldn't hold back. He had to see her before they put her down.  
He stormed through the house to the back room.  
Sophia was lingering at the door.  
That broke his heart.  
"Sophia, you shouldn't.." He trailed off when she stepped aside.  
Carol was sitting up, awake.  
She smiled at him.  
"Thank you for saving me"  
When she spoke he all but pinched himself to make sure it was real.  
He walked to her slowly.  
She was smiling up at him.  
He sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her chin in his hand.  
She flinched a little.  
'That's my girl' he thought to himself.  
He looked over to Sophia who ran into her mother's arms.  
Rick entered the room and Daryl hugged him.  
"You're welcome" Rick whispered into Daryl's shoulder.  
He knew Daryl couldn't ever find the words to thank him.

Skye lingered at the door, smiling as she watched them all talk and get along.  
Her thoughts traveled to Beth and how she was after the funeral.  
She walked to the hall, she saw Beth coming down the stairs.  
She smiled up at her,  
"Are you okay?"  
But Beth didn't answer her, she just pushed past her.  
Skye felt hurt.  
She grabbed Beth's arm.  
"You're hurting me, let go" Beth said, not turning to her.  
"What the hell, Beth?" She asked, letting her go and moving in front of her.  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" She said, trying to walk past her but Skye stepped in front of her.  
"What's your problem?" She asked.  
She didn't have the heart to put up with this.  
Beth looked away and rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, be a child for all I care" Skye said, turning away from her and walking away.  
Beth laughed and Skye stopped, turning toward her.  
"What?" She said.  
She was trying so hard to hold it together.  
"You let her get bit" Beth said quietly.  
She regretted it as soon as she said it, but she couldn't take it back now.  
"Excuse me?" Skye was upset now and she moved toward her.  
Beth simply nodded.  
She grabbed Beth tight by the wrist to make her listen.  
"I tried as hard as I could, it was her own damn fault." Skye snapped at her.  
She got close to her face.  
"Don't think for one second I wouldn't let it happen to you" Skye shoved her away and stormed out of the house.  
She didn't mean to be so rough, so mad.  
But Beth had really hurt her.  
She trusted her.  
Beth stood in shock.  
Her feelings were all over the place, but she was mostly scared.  
She was scared of the one person she wanted to love.  
She was scared of loving that person.  
She was scared of everything.  
She wanted to pull away, not just from Skye, but from everyone.  
And she did.


End file.
